


the sentiments of one Corvo Attano

by ghoulinside



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: i can barely write more than 100 words ffs, i have no idea what the fuck i am doing, i would appreciate a lot of constructive criticism, lots and lots of it, or writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulinside/pseuds/ghoulinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series or 100-300 ish word chapters featuring how I think our favourite crow dad experiences feelings, may or may not secretly enjoy writing these</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

 

Pain.

* * *

The first emotion to strike Corvo in his tender years. He hadn’t quite understood it, the sorrows met by his companions on the streets of Karnaca. He does not know what it is like to lose someone. The naïve young boy hadn’t understood the pain of it until the kind, weary old man who worked alongside his father approached him one evening, as the Sun set in the distance, painting the sky a beautiful blend of carmine and cinnabar. He remembers the hesitation of the elderly man, it was evident in the way he lowered his grief-stricken gaze, too afraid to speak the words no child should ever have to hear.

 

> _“He’s gone, Corvo,”_

 

Corvo remembers the misery. The regret of never showing his love piercing his mind at the first light of day. The tears that never seemed to dry. He remembers it all. The despair that began to fade as he reached his pubescent years. It warped into a twisted determination and unbreakable resolve. He had overcome the pain of losing a parent, nothing could break him now.

 

 

He was 16 now, he had earned the ranking of an officer among the Grand Serkonan Guard after winning the Blade Verbena. Two years he served, commended with _exemplary behavior_. An honour above all else, his captain had said, to be chosen and gifted to Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin, but all that was running through Corvo’s thoughts were thoughts of his late father.

 

> _**“Would you be proud to see me as I am now, father?** ”_


	2. Reserved

 

Reserved.

* * *

 

It had taken Jessamine far too long to coax her newly appointed Royal Protector out of his shell. He was awfully reserved, only speaking when necessary, refusing to look her in the eye. However, he did his job well. Extremely well. He knew of every little flaw in Dunwall Tower’s security, the lack of guards patrolling the south wing, the dwindling number of guards as evening turned to dusk. He was wary of every single matter that could result in the harm of the soon-to-be Empress.

 

 

Jessamine never gave up, after all, Corvo had begun replying to her, indulging in her small banter and childish jokes. Jessamine stopped viewing him as Royal Protector, and more as a friend. She never did have many friends.

 

 

Corvo does not mind at all, Jessamine made him feel whole again, the hole in his heart left by the departure of his father had started to mend itself in the presence of Jessamine Kaldwin. He knew it was improper, to harbour feelings toward his Empress, he felt it even more because she was 7 years younger than himself. She was too pure, too innocent.

 

 

It takes a few years for Corvo to open himself up to Jessamine, and when he does, they enjoy whiskey and cigars together privately. It certainly takes a few long years, but Corvo Attano and Jessamine Kaldwin became lovers in the year 1823, seven years after she had appointed him Royal Protector, and protect her he shall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk wtf im doing anymore lel


End file.
